


【金钱组/米耀】糟糕录像纪实

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 来自群内太太们的点梗：偷窥+校更衣室2小时极限速打我真的一滴都没有了偷窥是不对的好孩子不要学!!【高亮





	【金钱组/米耀】糟糕录像纪实

我是一个变态。

不，别那样看着我，我可不是那种会伤害别人的可怕变态。应该说，我只是有一点和大多数人不同的私人癖好。

是的，我喜欢……偷窥。

男孩子鲜活的肉体，修长紧实的肌肉，运动过后沾着汗水的发亮的皮肤，还有黏在额头上的湿发。哦，这些美好的东西总能让我热血沸腾。哪怕只是隔着录像，我也能闻到空气中那属于荷尔蒙的青春味道，还有那些令人沉迷的蓬勃热度。

只是，这次和以往不太一样。

一切要从我藏在校足球队更衣室里的那个针孔摄像头说起。

那是校足球队的队内训练结束之后。那次的队内对抗赛非常精彩，非常幸运地，我围观了这场比赛，和场边几十个尖叫到几乎晕厥的女孩子一起。她们的尖叫几乎把我的耳膜叫破，哪怕现在回想起来，也能清晰地回忆起那两个名字。

阿尔弗雷德，王耀。

哦，要怎么形容这两个人呢。

阿尔弗雷德是留学生，高二才转进来，一进校就引起了女生们的轰动。金发碧眼的美国男孩长得非常英俊，轮廓深邃，要不是一幅平光镜架在鼻梁上，看起来简直就是青春版的美国队长。哦，还有那胸肌和腹肌，是的，那简直是上帝最完美的杰作。

而王耀……王耀是校内老牌的明星了，不得不说，比起阿尔弗雷德那种张扬刺眼的英俊，王耀更加温和，那是东方男孩特有的，混合了芝兰玉树的俊美。他的手脚修长，肌肉匀称但有力，尤其是那双腿，哦，如果能让我亲手摸一下……

咳咳，抱歉。跑题了。

这两个人不知为什么，一进校就莫名其妙结了梁子，水火不容的，从学生会争到足球队，又在足球队里针锋相对，不知道的还以为他们有着什么深刻的世仇。所有人都知道，当一个队伍里有了王耀，那就必然不能加进来一个阿尔弗雷德，除非你想被他们的神仙打架波及成炮灰。

足球队自然也是这样。这次的队内对抗赛理所应当地分成了阿尔弗雷德与王耀领队的两边，不知是不是受队长那剑拔弩张的氛围，两队打得非常胶着，每隔一两分钟就是凶狠的铲球与炫技式的抢断。阿尔弗雷德的身体素质简直是怪物，然而，这一次显然是讲究策略的王耀略胜一筹。

终场哨声吹响，阿尔弗雷德在全场的尖叫中气势汹汹地冲着王耀走过去，几乎就要重重地撞上他的胸脯。而王耀骄傲地扬着头，毫不退让地看向阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，双手在身边紧握成拳。

哦，天呐，我已经能看到他们的眼神里噼里啪啦炸开的火花了！

所有人都以为他们会打起来，然而，阿尔弗雷德却只是附在王耀的耳边说了句什么，然后便扯下球衣搭在肩头，气势汹汹地向着更衣室走去。王耀倒是一如既往地平易近人，和队员交代了几句，就谢绝了女孩子们的邀约，一个人向着小卖部走去。

然而，他真的去了小卖部吗？

当我从男子更衣室收回我的小可爱，翻看里面的纪录时，我惊讶地发现，我，我们所有人都被这两个人愚弄了。

录像的画面开始于一片空荡荡的更衣室隔间的木板纹路。

我当然不是那种嚣张的变态，我的摄像头设在最里面的隔间，最隐蔽的窗台夹缝上。男孩儿们总喜欢在最隐蔽的隔间里做些有趣的事情，而这些有趣的事情，是我有趣的爱好。

此时，画面没有什么变化。

咔嚓。

门开的声音。

有人悉悉索索地走了进来，听起来很焦躁，不断地徘徊，用手敲着隔间的门板。

然后，另一个脚步走了进来。

"你发什么疯？"

那是王耀的声音。

一声低低的笑响了起来，低沉的男音有些性感："我发什么疯你不知道？"

啪。

那是什么东西撞上门板的声音，闷闷的，然后，球鞋摩擦地面的声音，衣料哧哧的拉扯声，还有低低的，几乎听不清楚的喘息声。

我怀疑他们在打架，却又觉得这声音不太对。

我是不是该拉一下进度条？

就在这时，嘈杂的脚步声夹杂着男孩们兴奋的讨论声从门外传了进来，画面微微晃动了一下，然后，隔间的木门被人用力拉开，两个人影撞进了镜头。

没错，那是王耀和阿尔弗雷德。

王耀背靠着墙面，胸口起伏着，不安地盯着阿尔弗雷德。而阿尔弗雷德轻轻锁上门，警惕地贴在门板上，眼睛却转向王耀的方向，危险地看着他。

他们在干什么？

门外的男孩们并没有发现这里的异样，他们在大声地讨论今天球队的战术，还有阿尔弗雷德和王耀的出色表现。

更衣室的隔间并不大，哪怕两个人贴着两头，衣服也能轻微擦碰到。

阿尔弗雷德在嘈杂的声音里盯着王耀，突然伸出手，抓着王耀的球衣前襟，恶狠狠的把他扯了过来。两个人挨得极近，因为身高的原因，阿尔弗雷德微微低着头，居高临下地俯视着王耀，鼻尖几乎都要擦上鼻尖。

"你怕了？"

他的声音带着点嘲意。

王耀仰着头看着他，不知是不是口渴，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔上唇。

那一小片翘起的唇因为唾液而变得湿润，闪着濡湿的光泽。

"是你怕了。"

他用气音一字一顿地说。

下一刻，金发的男孩猛地用手掐住他的下颌，用力吻了上去。

头发的阴影遮住了他们交叠的嘴唇，我却能听到那些粘腻翻搅的水声，那是湿淋淋的两条舌头彼此勾缠吸吮的声音，是含不住的津液在口腔里滚动的声音，是压抑在红肿的唇瓣上凌乱压抑的喘息的声音。

哦，天呐。

阿尔弗雷德几乎是要把王耀吞进去一样，沾着碎草的手按着王耀的后颈，然后急切地顺着球衣下诱人的脊背线条下滑，掀起扎进短裤裤腰里的球衣下摆，然后，毫无犹豫地伸了进去。从摄像头的角度，能看到男孩子有力的手在那层极有弹力的布料下情色而用力地揉捏那团弹性极佳的挺翘臀肉，然后慢慢滑进股沟之中。

"啊……"

紧贴的唇中泄出一声极小的呻吟，王耀似乎瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，却没有阻止他淫靡的举动，而是咬着阿尔弗雷德的下唇，手指贴着他沁着汗的腹肌下滑，探进宽松的球裤之中，握住了什么东西。

阿尔弗雷德在那一瞬间突然绷紧了肌肉，整个人往王耀的身上压了过去。

王耀被推得靠上了墙面，脸上却在笑，笑得像只狐狸。

阿尔弗雷德单手撑在墙面上，低低地哼笑了一下。

像是故意要逗弄他似的，阿尔弗雷德凑上嘴唇，在王耀张开嘴，探出舌尖时又退了回去，鼻尖摩挲着鼻尖，嘴唇却不相碰。

王耀眯起眼睛，警告似地看着他。

然后，黑发的男孩拽着金发男孩的球衣，恶狠狠地将他拉了下来，用力吻了过去。

像是被这个吻点燃了一样，阿尔弗雷德这次变得特别凶狠，他吮吸着王耀的舌尖，膝盖用力顶开王耀的双腿，隔着球裤摩擦他已经半硬的肉棒，两只手也各司其职，一只拽着王耀的球衣到下巴，拇指用力揉搓那挺立的乳珠；一只则依旧探入臀缝之中，暧昧而淫靡的抽动抠挖。

门外的男孩们似乎今天格外兴奋，吵吵闹闹地讨论着。

隔间里的两个人早就把球裤拉到胯下，一边接吻，一边一起用手揉搓着彼此滚烫坚硬的肉刃。

像是不耐烦了，阿尔弗雷德啧了一声，低声和王耀说了什么。

王耀抬起眼睛，漂亮的琥珀色眼珠里此刻像是乘着一汪水。

阿尔弗雷德把头埋进王耀的颈窝，舔吻着被汗水打湿的皮肤，手却拉开了王耀的大腿，然后，扶着那根狰狞赤红的硬物，慢慢挤进了王耀的腿间。

"嗯……啊……"

王耀难耐地扬起头，整个人都弓了起来，一条长腿打得更开，缠上阿尔弗雷德的大腿，手指按在墙面上，指节收紧，像是在忍耐什么巨大的，难以抗拒的感觉。阿尔弗雷德趁着他仰头的间隙，叼着他的喉结，身体不容抗拒地继续下沉，直到王耀的硬物贴上他的腹肌。

两个人几乎同时发出一声微不可查的叹息。

门外有人走了过去，似乎是拿什么东西。

王耀分神去看门外，却在这时，被阿尔弗雷德握住腿根，用力插弄起来。

这个姿势没办法有太大的动作，阿尔弗雷德用自己那根肉茎把王耀整个人钉在墙面上，每次只是浅浅地抽出，插得却极深，整条肉棒都埋进了王耀的腿间，如此往复，翻搅抽动，隔着屏幕，仿佛都能听到那处粘稠的水声与肉茎摩擦肠壁的滑腻。

王耀难耐地贴在墙上，唇边逸出一丝呻吟，然后被阿尔弗雷德用手紧紧捂住。

"别出声，"男孩用气音在他耳边说着，"你想让他们进来看看你被我插得这么浪的样子吗？"

王耀睁开水光淋漓的眼睛，恶狠狠地用额头撞了阿尔弗雷德的额头一下，随即手指抓上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，狠狠抓出五道红痕。

"闭嘴，"他低声说着，句尾却带着潮湿的颤意，"你这条野狗。"

阿尔弗雷德不再接话，而是顶着王耀用力抽插起来。

黑发男孩的大腿早就不知不觉间被完全打开，肉红色的性器满是透明的前列腺液，一晃一晃地贴在阿尔弗雷德的下腹，又被他用力握住，情色地撸动。

黑色长发从头绳里散了出来，被插得不断起伏的身体蹭在墙面上。而紧贴的那处，粘腻的汁水打湿毛发，只能看到一根鼓着青筋的可怕肉棒不断进出，带出一片润湿泥泞的情色水声。

"诶？这间怎么锁了？"

一个男孩在隔间的门外好奇地问。

他似乎还不满足，试着转动两下，发现打不开，又敲了敲门。

"有人吗？"

王耀骤然睁开眼，攀着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，看向门口。

阿尔弗雷德却在此时继续抽插，还更加用力，王耀被顶得差点叫出来，只好咬住手背，压下喉间那一声煽情的呻吟。

男孩此刻像是真的野狗，肌肉紧实的臀部带动胯部，快速而激烈地抽插着，像是要把眼前这个人捣坏，捣出最深处淋漓的汁水。

隔着一道门板，外面是不明就里的队友。

而门的里面，刚刚还在针锋相对的两个人，挂着一身的汗，野狗一样与自己的死对头交媾。

"那间估计坏了，被阿姨锁了吧。"门外男孩的同伴招呼他，"走了，阿智，食堂今天有红烧肉。"

"哎，来啦。"

脚步声慢慢远去，咔哒一声，门终于关上了。

室内恢复了安静，像是空荡荡的。

阿尔弗雷德托着王耀的臀把他抱了起来，一个转身，把他按在了木门板上。

砰。砰。砰。

肉体拍打声，体液交缠声，门板碰撞声，还有难耐的呻吟与狂乱的喘息声。

王耀被插得几乎站不住，整个人贴在阿尔弗雷德身上，鼻间全是男孩子潮湿的汗味。

他把手伸向自己的硬物，急切地揉搓撸动着，喉间压抑不住地滚出绵长的呻吟。

"啊……啊，嗯……啊，啊！"

阿尔弗雷德猛地压紧王耀，下身用力顶了上去。

王耀在那一瞬间狠狠咬住阿尔弗雷德的耳垂，随即，在剧烈的快感中，与阿尔弗雷德同时到达了高潮。

乳白色的精液喷在阿尔弗雷德的腹肌上，一小块沾上了他的下巴。

阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉，看着王耀，慢慢用食指将它刮了下来，送进嘴里。

他的声音低哑而性感。

"是甜的。"

王耀撇过头，用力推了他一把，却差点没站稳，被阿尔弗雷德扶住了。

"去尼玛的甜。"

他嫌弃地抽了几张纸巾，擦了擦满是淫靡体液的下身，随即拉上裤子。

"下次再射进去，就换老子上你。"

"嗯哼。"阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地哼了一声，看着王耀气冲冲地走了出去。

录像在这一瞬间似乎有些掉帧，画面卡顿了几十秒。

是出故障了吗？

我有点烦躁。

虽然我喜欢的是男孩子青春的肉体，而不是男孩子与男孩子的糟糕录像，可是……

这戏码也太特么辣了。

我想看更多啊。

就在这时，卡顿的画面终于恢复。

镜头里，阿尔弗雷德微笑着看过来，目光像是穿过了镜头，直对上了屏幕后的我。

他勾起一个笑。

然后竖起手指。

嘘。

我是一个变态。

我有一个无伤大雅的小爱好。

我喜欢偷窥。

因为它，我知道了这个学院最惊人的秘密。

但我绝对不会说一个字。

因为……

嘘。


End file.
